<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showcasing Eternity by Yamino_Yama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484853">Showcasing Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama'>Yamino_Yama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heist AU, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sogo met Tamaki and fell in love, but he soon realizes that even life with his beloved can't be all butterflies and rainbows. Still, he's determined to help Tamaki with the stress and strain. Just as his partner would do anything for him, Sogo is dead set on doing whatever he has to for Tamaki, even if that something is a jewel heist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showcasing Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Since I accepted the offer to Pinch Hit, this is my second piece for the Exchange. I'm so glad I was given the opportunity! Many of the prompts given were great so I mixed and matched a few to make this one up. I went with the spy/heist prompt as the main plot point. Obviously, I don't know much about spys or heists beyond what I've seen in movies or read in books, so I hope things don't feel too campy. ^^; I did do a bit of gem research though and the diamond at the focal point of the story is based on The Heart of Eternity, one of the top 10 rariest diamonds in the world! I liked the name, the fact that its cut is heart-shaped, and that its color is 'fancy vivid blue.' Felt fitting for a MEZZO”-centric fic (Tanzanite is also mentioned for a simliar reason: they come in blue and violet) ^_^ Kudos and comments welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>If interested, please give my other exchange story (titled “Present Me the Past; I'll Show You the Future”) a read, and check my catalogue for other stories you might have missed. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Start</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It started with long gazes, which led to more and more hangouts at restaurants with the two of them sharing food and drinks, sitting closer and closer until their friends could do anything but ignore.</p><p>“You two are dating, right?” asked Iori.</p><p>Sogo couldn't blame him for asking. It was far from intrusive seeing that Iori had known Tamaki since high school. But Sogo still wish he hadn't. Sogo could feel his face heating at the inquiry, but he could also feel Tamaki's supportive hand against his back and he gained confidence from it.</p><p>He calmed enough to watch how easily Tamaki laughed it off, saying, “Nah, we aren't that close.”</p><p>“No, no,” Yuki, from Sogo's workplace, shook his head, amused, “you're literally so close right now that Sogo-kun is practically sitting in your lap.”</p><p>Yuki's partner Momo nodded, putting on a demonstration by getting onto Yuki's lap. Neither could help giggling though, making Sogo feel self-conscious despite a lack of many strangers around or concerned staff. He almost shifted away from Tamaki on nervous instinct, but that hand Tamaki had at his back wrapped around his waist and held him firm. Looking up at him, all of Sogo's nervousness vanished.</p><p>Tamaki smiled and elaborated, “What I mean is that we can still get closer,” to which Yuki and Momo applauded and Iori blushed.</p><p>That was their start, and as Tamaki said, after six months of being inseperable and many more on the horizon, it was a given that they were bound to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sogo fell back onto the bed with Tamaki pressed on top of him. He moaned as the kiss they were in the middle of deepened, Tamaki flicking their tongues together and breathing heavy. Sogo broke it up with a laugh. “Don't you think, after just moving in here, the first thing we should do is unpack instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>Tamaki smiled, quirking an eyebrow. “You really think this can wait another minute?”</p><p>True, Sogo could feel that Tamaki had worked himself up past the point of no return: he was hard and Sogo could feel his own body following suit. Excitement at having their own place together, even if it was only a cramped apartment, coursed through Sogo along with love and a strong desire to express it.</p><p>“<span>All right, let's get to work. The fun kind.”</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Reason</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sogo groaned and opened his eyes to Tamaki lying on him wearing a puppy face. “You okay, Sou-chan? You were making funny sounds. Dreaming?”</p><p>“<span>Y-yeah, I guess. I was thinking about . . . us.”</span></p><p>Tamaki grinned, eyes flashing down and back up again to meet Sogo's. “I can tell.”</p><p>“<span>Ah—” Shifting, Sogo realized the memory of his and Tamaki's first romp on this bed had triggered an in-real-life response. Unable to maintain eye contact, Sogo tried to scuttle out from under his partner. “Y-you don't have to worry. I can take care of it in the shower.”</span></p><p>“<span>Sou-chan, Sou-chan, calm down,” Tamaki captured Sogo's jittering form and gently coaxed him to lie back down. “It's been a while. I want to do it, if you want me to.”</span></p><p>Sogo blinked at him, feeling a bit empty. “You have work.”</p><p>Even his voice came out robotic.</p><p>Tamaki glanced at the clock on the wall. “Not yet. There's time before I have to leave. A night patrol officer can't begin patrolling without the night,” he joked. “I think the streets can wait.”</p><p>Sogo blinked at him, still unconvinced. “I'm sure there's something more important. You should nap, or eat.”</p><p>“<span>Not tired, but there is something I wouldn't mind snacking on.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Sogo felt Tamaki loosening his pants, and gasped as they were slid off along with his underwear, sensitive to the open air on his erection. Alarmed, Sogo glanced at their bedroom window. There was a clear view outside which meant there was a clear view </span>
  <em>
    <span>in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Of course, there didn't appear to be anyone out at the moment, and visibility was going down as sunset slowly made way for night, but still . . . </span>
  </span>
  <span>“Shouldn't we close the blinds first, Tama—” His voice cut off in a moan as Tamaki took him into his mouth, caught off guard by how wet and warm the new environment felt. Tamaki knew what Sogo liked, playing with the head using alternating rolls of his tongue and pressure from sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed. Whenever Sogo popped free from Tamaki's mouth a light gasp escaped him and he'd squirm until Tamaki latched back on. With each bob of his head, Tamaki took him deeper, not stopping until the whole length was in his mouth. He paused with Sogo completely swallowed, sputtering and gagging while Sogo would hardly contain himself, bucking into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>“<span>T-Tamaki-kun, more.”</span></p><p>He didn't have to say what he meant. Tamaki smiled at him before licking his lips and grabbing the necessities from the bedside table's drawer. Getting Sogo onto his hands and knees, Tamaki kneeded Sogo's butt, dealing a crisp slap to one of his cheeks before working a lubriated finger into him. Sogo clutched the bedsheets to prevent himself from swaying, his need and desperation mounting at the same time as a sense of danger. He was facing the window and feeling all too aware that if someone walking along the sidewalk were to look this way, they'd see him, see him as an absolute mess, sweating and drooling as he was worked open.</p><p>Tamaki moved on to two fingers, pushing them deep as they could go then pulling out to stretch them wide at the opening. “You're almost ready,” Tamaki leaned to whisper into Sogo's ear. “Think you can handle me in this tight hole, Sou-chan?”</p><p>“<span>Ah,” was all Sogo could utter as he opened his mouth and let Tamaki kiss him, sucking on his tongue then bottom lip where he also took a gentle nibble.</span></p><p>Tamaki returned his attention to Sogo's rear, kissing his puckered opening before fully undressing himself. Sogo glanced back to see how impressive his Tamaki looked, swollen with arousal. Sogo's own erection twitched, feeling painfully abandoned, hanging heavy. “Tamaki-kun.” Sogo barely recognized his own voice when he was like this, begging pitifully, desperately. “Put it in already. Please.”</p><p>Tamaki grinned, already finished lathering himself up. “Okay. Here it comes.”</p><p>Sogo bulked as Tamaki rushed in hard, feeling him hit everything just right on the inside. And he didn't stop there. He began pounding fast and rough into Sogo, making his whole body rock, the throbbing burden between his legs now swinging like a pendulum. Sogo's legs tried to spread with the momentum, but Tamaki eased them back together. “It feels tighter this way,” he explained, “and you like the burn, don't ya.” He slapped the round of Sogo's rump again, and again, making Sogo scream as he provided a pleasant sting. “You like it to hurt a little, don't ya, Sou-chan.”</p><p>It was impossible to form a reply. Sogo could barely stay in position despite Tamaki's efforts. Seemingly realizing this, Tamaki took a break to sit on the edge of the bed and situate Sogo in his lap. Until now Sogo had been left with one piece of clothing: his shirt, but now Tamaki plucked his buttons, giving Sogo's neck a kiss with each one that popped free. Once unbuttoned, Tamaki left the shirt slip from Sogo's shoulders, but didn't pull his arms free. Sogo felt restrained, like his arms were in some kind of vice, and he liked it. His chest heaved and Tamaki didn't miss his partner's nipples standing erect. He ran a finger over one of the nubs then adjusted Sogo so he could clamp it in his teeth, nibble, lick, and suck before turning Sogo back around and removing the shirt completely.</p><p>He leaned Sogo back and licked up the bridge of his ear, then grazed on the lobe as he worked his way back inside Sogo down below. Sogo gave a shrill shriek of surprise when Tamaki lifted his legs and split them, supporting him by the butt and thighs as he moved in and out, calmly at first then fervently, panting in Sogo's ear. Sogo could heardly register it though, between the sounds of his own heavy breathing and whining, the lewd squelching and squishing and slapping of their sweat-drenched bodies slamming together. He couldn't think at all, on his way to pure bliss, when his phone rang.</p><p>He and Tamaki both jumped, then froze for a moment as they watched the blaring phone come closer and closer to vibrating its way off the bed. Sogo's mind returned as a new sense of urgency came over him. He leaned, managing to save the phone from falling, then clicked to receive the call with shaking fingers. “H-hello,” he said. He felt nauceous as the voice he expected but didn't want to hear spoke. He swallowed, feeling all the warmth and joy he'd been feeling drain away as he answered. “Yes . . . yes.”</p><p>Suddenly Tamaki moved, making Sogo grunt. He'd almost forgotten they were still connected, and Sogo didn't know if the move was intentional, but his eyes shot Tamaki a warning as he quickly separated from him and had a seat. “Sorry, I'm fine, yes. Please continue.”</p><p>About five minutes later, Sogo killed the call, took a moment to stare ahead with eyes unseeing, then closed his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>“<span>You okay? Sou-chan? Was that important? I'm sorry I interrupted.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Sogo's eyes snapped open, and his attention turned back to Tamaki whose face was full of concern. “I'm okay. It's okay. It was nothing.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Did that sound true enough for him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>He did his best to put on a smile although he was sure it wouldn't reach his eyes. “There's nothing to worry about,” he reiterated, “but I'm afraid I'm not quite in the mood anymore. I can still take care of you though.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He could see Tamaki was about to say no, that it wasn't necessary, but Sogo acted before he said so aloud. Sure enough, even as he sucked Tamaki off until he came, his own body remained flaccid, his thoughts too far away to focus on anything, too murky to fathom a way out. He tried smiling some more, tried kissing Tamaki like normal before he left for work, but he had no doubt that his partner was seeing through the facade, that Tamaki could tell he was hurting and wanted to know why.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't worry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Sogo thought as he watched him go. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If all goes well tomorrow night, neither of us will have another worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, determined he'd be sure of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Heist</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sogo studied the time on his cellphone before stepping out of the bathroom. The museum he was in was void of another soul, already thirty minutes past closing, and with the guards preoccupied with his more experienced accomplice playing decoy in another area. Everything was going as planned.</p><p>Dark clothes helped provide Sogo camoflague as he creapt past paintings and sculptures toward the jewelry on display. He saw the one he was after, a diamond that sat as the focal point of the whole room. Sogo stopped in his tracks to take it in. The gem was cut in the shape of a heart and possessed a blue hue reminescent of tanzanite to Sogo, but more rich, vivid. Staring at it, Sogo envisioned the small stone swallowing him. He felt like he could get lost in it for eternity, but Sogo snapped himself from his trance when he thought of a blue more beautiful: the smoothing blue of his partner's eyes. This was for Tamaki.</p><p>He recalled his orders: '<span>Get the diamond. Rush to the get-away car and that's it. It's over. Easy.'</span></p><p>
  <em>Is it though?</em>
</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>He was about to take another step forward, when something stopped him. Sogo recoiled at the vice grip on his wrist, and whipped around, ready to defend himself. He stopped short of dishing a karate chop to the person's neck when he saw who held him.</p><p>He stiffened, suddenly feeling drained. “Tamaki-kun?”</p><p>“Sou-chan . . .” Tamaki's eyes scanned him before meeting his again. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Sogo looked away from the hurt swimming in Tamaki's gaze. “I don't think I have to explain. It's obvious what I'm doing. What about you? You're a street patroller, aren't you? Not a security guard.”</p><p>“I was put on a special task force when one of the guys got tipped about a heist. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so . . .”</p><p>“So we both had to keep secrets,” Sogo finished. His eyes fell. He knew his arm was trembling like the rest of him and he didn't want Tamaki to feel, so he pulled out of his hold, sure he'd ripped a hole in Tamaki's heart while he was at it. He felt sick. “How'd you know I was here?”</p><p>“A new security system was installed. You tripped the silent alarm.”</p><p>Of course. Sogo cursed himself for being so stupid. Obviously, taking this job had been the biggest mistake of his life. He'd already been finished before he'd even started.</p><p>“Tell me why, Sou-chan.” Tamaki's voice was small. It sounded so distant, galaxies away from him.</p><p>“For you.” Sogo whispered his answer, so quietly he wasn't sure Tamaki heard him. There was only silence, so Sogo kept speaking, unable to hold anything to himself any longer. “I thought if I got that jewel, I could sell it and help you pay off your debts. You're always working so hard, coming home exhausted. I don't know if you remember, but once you fainted as soon as you got to our doorstep and I realized not only did you miss out on sleep the night before, but you'd gone the whole day forgetting to eat. If you kept going like that, you'd wind up hospitalized or . . . or worse, I figured. I just wanted to help, but working extra hours wasn't enough. So when I met someone who offered to split the money if I joined them on a 'special job,' I went ahead. 'You've got quick hands and your talent with electronics is impressive' is all I heard. I thought it would be honest work. I didn't know it was a heist at first, but . . . but even so, I . . .”</p><p>“Sou-chan,” Tamaki interrupted. Sogo looked at him and no longer saw sadness, just determination. “We don't have time. Wear this jacket. I'm getting you out of here. You didn't touch or break anything yet. We can just say you fell asleep someplace where the guards missed you and woke up past closing hours. Then you accidently tripped the alarm by stumbling around and—”</p><p>“Wait,” Sogo said, after pushing his arms through the jacket Tamaki forced on him. He felt like the ground was shaking, the whole world moving at a speed he couldn't keep up with. How? “I don't understand,” he told Tamaki. “Aren't you angry? Disappointed? Why would you help me?”</p><p>Tamaki appeared stunned before he smiled softly. “You really have to ask, Sou-chan? I love you. For a moment, I thought I didn't know you. I thought you just wanted wealth or power or something by taking that jewel, but you were doing it for me. That means this is partially my fault and I'm going to make sure I get you out of this.”</p><p>“You don't have to . . .”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I do.”</p><p>Tamaki kept smiling at him and Sogo couldn't help but smile back, his eyes watering. “And what if no one believes this story of yours? What if the police decide to arrest me?”</p><p>“Then they arrest me with you. I'm not leaving you, not even if I have to sit with you in a jail cell. Like with everything, we're in this together, Sou-chan.”</p><p>“I . . . I still don't understand . . . how you can trust me when I kept something this big from you. For weeks I was talking to someone in secret, meeting up to discuss plans, train to fight if necessary . . . I kept all of that from you.”</p><p>“And I didn't tell <em>you</em> that I was going to be doing more than patrolling streets at night,” Tamaki pointed out. “We both kept things to ourselves when we shouldn't have, but that doesn't mean we don't know each other. I know how you curl into a ball to sleep, hogging the covers when you're cold. I know you tend to sip without blowing at hot drinks and, instead of waiting for the drink to cool down, keep burning your tongue a hundred times over just for 'one more taste.'</p><p>Sogo couldn't help but chuckle and Tamaki laughed with him.</p><p>“It's little things,” he continued, “but those things all come together into something amazing, something I can't live without.” His eyes shimmered with emotion as he kept them on Sogo, seemingly gauging his response, waiting for a sign, although Sogo didn't know what more to do or say. “Let me do this, Sou-chan,” Tamaki begged. “Let me get you out of this and then let's forget about all of it and start fresh.”</p><p>Sogo was out of excuses. Defeated and throat too tight to speak, he nodded.</p><p>Tamaki kept an arm wrapped protectively around Sogo's shoulders as he walked him out the door. Sogo kept his head down but his ears open, listening to Tamaki's fabricated story, praying that his fellow law enforcers didn't pressure him for more details than he could handle. Their tones were curious, a little bewildered, but not suspicious or hostile. It scared Sogo, the thought of Tamaki being reprimanded for his mistake, even more so than getting served his own punishment. But like Tamaki said, they were in this together now. Just like he'd do anything for Tamaki, Sogo knew if it came down to it, there would be no stopping Tamaki from making a sacrifice for him. He didn't want that. He really didn't, but what could he do?</p><p>Sogo forced himself to keep his breathing steady. Relax. As Tamaki was dealt less and less questions, Sogo began to feel they would see their way out of this after all.</p><p>They were going to be okay. They were going to—!</p><p>Sogo glanced up and his eyes connected with the one person who could ruin him, ruin everything: the man who'd initiated Sogo's involvement in this heist.</p><p>The man's eyes sparked with surprise then . . . . something else. Curiosity? Amusement? Or was it spite? Sogo felt a shiver, waiting for the man to acknowledge him and let it be known that he was an accomplice, but the man looked away without a word, cackling to himself as though he'd gone mad. The officer apprehending him stopped the noice with a shake to his shoulders and gave Tamaki a dismissive wave. “That's enough. Let us deal with this guy, and you get that one home.”</p><p>“Sure, thanks,” Tamaki answered. With that, he herded Sogo away. Sogo had half a mind to turn back and take another look at the man who'd be damned instead of him. While he didn't know if the man's save was intentional or not, Sogo couldn't help but feel thankful that he hadn't planned on dragging anyone else down with him.</p><p>“Thank you, Yamato-san,” he muttered into the wind.</p><p>Tamaki gripped Sogo ever tighter as he opened the car door for him. Almost as soon as Tamaki started the car, Sogo began to feel tired. He could only guess that the excitement and tension of tonight's folly had drained him. He sighed and settled into a comfy postion, smiling as a soothing rock ballad droned from the radio with Tamaki's voice as accompaniment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The (New) Start</b>
</p><p> </p><p>In time, through the help of family and friends, Tamaki managed to scramble out from under the debt that had been threatening to crush him. While Sogo continued working, he had to put in much less hours while Tamaki also managed to come home with more energy, no longer working as a night officer after having become a zoologist and teacher; he enjoyed taking trips to schools to teach about the animals when he wasn't tending to them at nearby rescue centers and zoos, and for the most part, evenings were all his to do as he pleased.</p><p>He and Sogo even added a couple animals to their own family: a dog and a cat. With the money to upgrade their modest apartment to a cozy house, there was more than enough room. Now, with their cat curled at his side, and their dog's head in his lap, Sogo raised his head and let out a long content sigh. He smiled at at the ceiling, feeling like he could see the endless blue sky beyond it, limitless.</p><p>Sogo heard the front door snap open and knew just who it was. Tamaki came in all smiles, rushing Sogo for a hug as he did every day. “Hey,” Sogo greeted him.</p><p>Tamaki kissed him and muttered a 'hey' of his own. He glanced at the animals and chuckled. “These guys used to stick to me when we first adopted them, but it looks like they've got a new favorite person. Can't blame them though. You're the best cuddler in the world. But now it's my turn.”</p><p>Sogo laughed as Tamaki shifted the dog who grunted in discomfort. The cat only glanced at them and laid her head back down as Tamaki pulled Sogo to a stand. He led Sogo by the hand to their bedroom and closed the door gently behind them. Sogo laid down and held out his arms, welcoming Tamaki to join him. After a few more kisses, Tamaki rested against Sogo's chest where he could hear what he called 'his own personal lullaby.'</p><p>Sogo began running his fingers through Tamaki's hair, but paused when Tamaki moved to look up at him. “You're happy now, Sou-chan, right? Like I am? Is there anything I can get for you?”</p><p>“Get for me?” Sogo repeated, smirking. “Why? It isn't my birthday, our anniversary, or a holiday. I've got everything I could ever want anyway.”</p><p>“Don't even want a jewel that could bring in millions?” Tamaki joked.</p><p>Sogo ruffled his hair in mock rage, then paused. He turned and lie his head back on Tamaki's chest before holding up a hand. “These are the only jewels I need.” The ring on his hand seemed to twinkle as it caught the light, the aquamarine and diamond gems gleaming like stars circling within the gold band. Tamaki held up his hand too, and his amethyst-and-diamond-studded ring sparked with the same intensity as its match as he took Sogo's hand, interlacing their fingers.</p><p>“People say diamonds last forever,” Tamaki murmured. “Do you think love does too?”</p><p>Sogo smirked, twisting to look up at him. “What do you think?”</p><p>Even at an awkward angle, there was no mistaking his grin. “I know I'll never stop loving Sou-chan.”</p><p>Sogo's heart skipped. “I'll never stop loving you either, Tamaki-kun. I'm sure of it.”</p><p>Just like the continuous circle of stones in their rings, their love showcased the very meaning of eternity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>